


furta-cor

by wiseong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/pseuds/wiseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coleção de drabbles sobre as cores do arco-íris e as não-cores // in portuguese, i'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cor-luz

**Author's Note:**

> Essa série de drabbles existe porque eu joguei Amigo Oculto e a pessoa que tirei tinha Hermione/Luna como um dos seus ships prediletos.
> 
> Não está terminado ainda, mas espero, de coração, que vocês apreciem essas linhas.

Fisicamente falando, o branco é a união de todos os espectros de cores. Podemos testar essa regra básica de uma maneira simples: recorte um círculo de papel e faça sete divisões iguais, pintando cada uma com uma cor do arco-íris. E então gire o círculo até que não se possa mais distinguir as cores. Você perceberá que vê o branco, apenas o branco, e nenhuma outra cor. Isso se chama Disco de Newton, e é um experimento comum em escolas trouxas. O nome é por causa de Isaac Newton e o experimento prova basicamente que quando o branco se decompõe, então ele se torna cores.

Às vezes eu acho que você é assim.

Eu me pergunto se eu poderia decompor a cor do seu cabelo, querida. Às vezes aqui está você, seu corpo nu ao meu lado, e a faixa da luz solar recai sobre seus cabelos e eu me pego pensando nisso. O branco é a união de todas as cores e não há ninguém que tenha mais cor dentro de si do que você. Você é o branco porque é rosa e é azul, é verde e é laranja, é vermelho e é roxo, é tudo. Então eu acaricio seus cabelos com os meus dedos e eles são loiros e pálidos, como minúsculos fios feitos de luz.

Você é luz, querida.

Você é toda luz.

Então você acorda quando eu ainda tenho meus dedos entre suas mechas e boceja, sonolenta, me dando bom dia com seu típico tom suave das pessoas que sonham coisas estranhas. Eu sei o que você me dirá. Sonhei uma coisa legal hoje, e você se aninhará mais próxima de mim, havia naves galácticas e uma batata falante me dizendo que eu deveria lutar pelos direitos das batatas. Você me contará seus sonhos com seriedade em seus olhos, por mais absurda que seja a sequência de acontecimentos, e tudo o que farei será rir. Então você solta um riso baixinho também e dirá algo como hoje eu não comerei batatas. E eu te direi que tudo bem, vamos comer macarrão com queijo, então.

E afasto as mechas brancas do seu rosto para te beijar em seus lábios.

Suas mechas cor-luz que tanto amo.


	2. a letra escarlate

Seres transcendentais passaram por esse planeta há mil anos atrás ou seriam mil anos e quatrocentos? Não sei direito, mas o que importa é que esses seres eram altos e cintilantes, e todos eles abandonaram nosso planeta por não termos as condições ideais para a dominação mundial deles. Então só nos resta esperar, e enquanto espero, aqui estou eu lendo seu bilhete.

Sua tinta preta acabou, o que significa que você voltará mais tarde hoje, e seus dizeres estão escritos com essa tinta vermelha que sempre temos no fundo da gaveta. Você detesta usar vermelho em suas palavras, porque acha a cor completamente inadequada. É fogo e é paixão, e é a sua casa, minha querida, mas você torce o nariz quando eu falo disso e muda de assunto. Como uma boa virginiana, você gosta de padrões e métodos e nenhum outra tinta é aceitável para a escrita se não a preta, solene e séria. Como você espera ser.

Mas não é. Não comigo.

Comigo sua letra é escarlate sempre.

Sei que quando você chegar em casa e bater a porta atrás de você, seu nariz e suas bochechas estarão tingidas de vermelho, o sangue que subiu para tentar aquecer as partes desprotegidas do seu corpo. Gosto de pensar nisso quando não estou dissertando mentalmente sobre a existência dos bodes fantasmas em Congo: em como você tem uma cor específica quando chega em casa, em como você é um monte de roupa e então o vermelho em suas bochechas por ter sentido frio ou pelo cansaço de ter subido os tantos lances de escada da portaria até o nosso apartamento.

Tão vermelha, minha doce Granger, e sua letra com essa cor me faz lembrar.

Sua letra escarlate anunciando seu retorno a cada dia. 


	3. abóboras

Dizem que uma vez por ano, quando o verão se encerra, o véu entre os mortos e os vivos afina-se a ponto de se tornar quase nada e então aqueles que vemos indo embora voltam para nos visitar por uma noite. Então é de bom tom que deixemos presentes e lembremos aqueles que partiram antes de nós. Assim nós começamos a celebrar o Samhain que se distorceu ao longo dos anos até virar o Halloween com suas fantasias levianas e truques de mágica. Mas não você. Você nunca permitiu tal distorção dentro de sua vida.

Suas mãos estão sujas de laranja ao cortar a abóbora metodicamente, seu espírito sereno.

É um dia bom para você. E é triste também.

Você leva essa história dos mortos virem nos visitar a sério. Assim como seus antepassados. Eu não acredito nessas coisas, mas você acredita mais do que acredita na sua própria existência, então eu lhe deixo sozinha e eu posso ouvir sua voz alta e clara ressoando pela casa enquanto corta a abóbora.

Você está conversando com sua mãe, e isso me parte o coração. Mas você não está triste, querida, oh, não.

Afinal, sua mãe está aqui, não está?

Então sua mãe parece se despedir, pois você diz que terminou de fazer a abóbora e pede com licença. Eu gosto desse momento, porque você chega na sala com essa abóbora enorme e seu avental, suas mãos, tudo sujo de laranja, o laranja mais adorável da minha vida. Então você a coloca na sacada da janela, que é grossa o suficiente para caber o fruto inteiro e nós duas acendemos o fogo dentro dela.

É lindo.

É assustador, sim, porque você fez uma expressão ameaçadora para lembrar que essa data, no fundo, não é nenhuma brincadeira de criança. É o clássico Jack-o’-Lantern clássico e perfeito.

Mas é lindo.

Porque tem coisas que não precisam necessariamente inspirar amor e paz para ser lindo. Porque às vezes a beleza está no que as trevas escondem, e às vezes há fogo mesmo na mais absoluta escuridão. Então, em todo Samhair, eu lembro disso quando vejo suas mãos laranja e ouço sua voz animada conversando com sua mãe morta.

A beleza também está no fim, por mais terrível que seja.

 

 


End file.
